


1. Кейптаун

by Emma_Frost



Series: Dancing Shiva [1]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом баре на окраине Кейптауна на белых людей смотрят так, словно они есть в меню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кейптаун

В этом баре на окраине Кейптауна на белых людей смотрят так, словно они есть в меню.  
Моран отодвигает занавеску из бамбуковых трубок и входит. Вентиляторы, мерно поскрипывающие на потолке, не спасают от жары, лишь разгоняют по комнате горячий воздух, пропитанный потом, спиртом и недоверием. Сладковатый дым щекочет ноздри и щиплет глаза, а отвратительная местная еда пахнет, как паленое человеческое мясо. Как его собственное мясо, которое жгли и резали всего пару недель назад.  
К Морану подплывает толстяк в грязной желтой футболке, его круглая физиономия блестит так, будто ее облили водой.  
\- Вас ждут, мистер, - говорит он на ломаном английском, кивая в самый дальний угол зала. Там сидит человек в бейсболке, низко надвинутой на лоб.  
Моран идет к нему -- мимо широких бедер официантки и ее дешевых духов, мимо высокого парня с золотыми зубами, который обмахивается веером из белых перьев, мимо скрипящего радиоприемника и мертвеца, уснувшего возле кружки с пивом.  
Он подходит, отодвигает стул и садится. На него не обращают никакого внимания.  
\- Эй, - говорит он.  
Нет ответа.  
Моран протягивает руку и выдергивает наушник из уха собеседника.  
\- Джим? - спрашивает он.  
Парень в бейсболке умеет ухмыляться, жевать резинку и говорить "привет" одновременно.  
\- Хреново выглядишь, - сообщает он. - Сомали или Уганда?  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Я был знаком с одним мужиком из "Армии сопротивления Господа". Большой фанат бога, знаешь. Постоянно твердил о грехах и спасении. Однажды я видел, как он вырезал десять заповедей у человека на спине.  
Моран молчит.  
\- А на тебе, - говорит Джим, наклоняясь над столом и глядя на Морана в упор, - они что-нибудь вырезали?  
Смех у него едкий, будто разъедающий кожу.  
\- Документы, - отвечает Моран. - Готовы?  
Джим приподнимает бровь.  
\- Конечно. Все как договаривались, - и кладет на стол небольшой сверток. Прежде чем Моран успевает забрать его, Джим накрывает его ладонь своей. - Знаешь, я даже сделаю тебе небольшую скидку. Десять процентов, идет?  
Моран встречается с ним глазами, и Джим, осклабившись, убирает руку.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- О, сущая мелочь. Так, пустяк. Ничего сложного для тебя.  
Он наклоняется над столом и почти шепчет:  
\- Я слышал про татуировку. Я хочу посмотреть.  
Моран откидывается на стуле, смотрит сначала недоумевающе, потом неверяще, потом начинает смеяться.  
\- Вау, - почти восхищенно говорит Джим, - да ты еще жив.  
\- Пошли, - говорит Моран. - В этой дыре есть туалет?  
Они идут по узкому темному коридору, минуя кухню. Оттуда доносятся предсмертные вопли курицы. Убирают в сторону очередного обдолбанного негра и заходят в невыносимо воняющий нужник.  
\- Я ведь могу убить тебя здесь, - говорит Моран, поворачиваясь к своему спутнику.  
Джим задирает голову:  
\- Я тоже. Не веришь? - и широко улыбается. Моран видит свое отражение в его темных глазах и невольно отступает на шаг.  
Потом он стягивает футболку за воротник.  
На загорелой коже, исполосованной свежими темными шрамами, проступают еще более темные линии, складывающиеся в узор. На сердце Морана выгравирована голова тигра.  
Джим медленно проходится взглядом по каждой отметине на руках и груди, прежде чем уставиться на татуировку и не отрываться от нее целую минуту.  
\- Я видел такое, - говорит он, - на мумиях вождей древних кочевников. Они изображали хищника у себя на сердце, копытных зверей у себя на ногах... это действительно помогает?  
Он протягивает руку, словно собираясь дотронуться до тигриной пасти, но в последний момент останавливается.  
\- Одевайся, - заключает он. - Я увидел, что хотел.  
Моран усмехается и качает головой.  
\- Кстати, - небрежно говорит Джим, выбирая очередную песню в своем плейлисте, - не хочешь немного подзаработать? Надо вытащить одного человека из... да неважно, откуда. Она тебе понравится.


End file.
